


Lenus Epione

by IAmJustTooDamnWeird



Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF oc, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Polyamory, References to Norse Religion & Lore, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmJustTooDamnWeird/pseuds/IAmJustTooDamnWeird
Summary: In which Lenus Epione thinks Fjor Jutul is hot and his girlfriend wholeheartedly agrees.Or, alternatively, in which Gry has two boyfriends, Lenus has powers and Fjor has a headache.
Relationships: Fjor Jutul/ Gry Isungset/ Original male character, Fjor Jutul/ original male character, Fjor Jutul/Gry Isungset, Gry Isungset/ original male character
Kudos: 13





	Lenus Epione

_-In_ _which Fjor is playful, Gry is shy and Lenus is hungry._

_ **Public speaking makes** _ _ **Magne** _ _ **Seier** _ _ **uncomfortable.** _

**L** **enus** **Epione was trying his hardest to suppress a moan.**

  
He failed in his quest to be silent, of course.

It wasn't because of his lack of trying, mind you, it was rather because Fjor Jutul decided it was the best time to nip at his throat, _hard._

"Oh my fucking _God_!" He gasped out and he was rewarded with Fjor smiling against his neck.

"I'm busy, darling." Fjor responded smugly and then went back to sucking a hickey on the pale boy's long neck.

"Could you two be quiet for one second? I'm trying to nap here!" Gry whined from where she was buried under the duvet besides them on the bed, trying to catch a smidge of sleep before classes.

Gry had gotten ready for school and then came to Lenus' house to rest and eat breakfast before they both went to school in Lenus' car. Fjor had surprised them by coming to Lenus' house early to spend time with them both.

But, the plans had derailed from there resulting in all of them in bed while none of them had breakfast.

Fjor smirked almost mischievously at Lenus and then turned towards Gry with the most innocent expression he could muster, saying, "You can join in, you know?"

He roamed his hands suggestively in Lenus' hair and tugged harshly.

Gry blushed and sank into the bedding while Lenus pinched Fjor's neck discreetly for teasing Gry like that.

All of them knew that Fjor wasn't suggesting _just_ a lazy makeout. From the heated blush on Gry's face they could both tell that she was thinking carefully about the proposition.

Fjor hugged Lenus close as he waited for Gry to settle her mind and make a decision. Gry seemed to be deep in her thoughts.

Lenus' stomach grumbled then and broke her out of her trance. Gry giggled and Fjor _tried_ to stamp down an amused chuckle. Lenus hid his face in the mountain of Gry's blanket that was cocooning her.

After a moment of warm and comfortable silence followed by fidgeting in the bed, Gry finally spoke up as she turned towards them with a grin.

"I'd love to," she said almost sarcastically as she pulled herself from inside the comforter and looked at the small clock on the bedside table of Lenus' bed, "but it's already almost time for school, so I'll have to pass,"

As she got up from the bed, Lenus pushed the hands away that were wandering towards his belt sneakily.

He gave Fjor a smirk as he tried to get out of bed in order to get some food.

Fjor gave him a pout as if he had been personally wronged and Lenus sighed before giving him a hasty peck and then hauling himself to the kitchen downstairs.

Food always came first, after all.

* * *

"Good morning, guys," Eric greeted them enthusiastically just as Lenus sat himself down besides Gry.

Lenus stiffened as he detected an abnormality in Gry. He looked down from her head towards her hands to see a small, red and angry scratch on her wrist.

From how unaware Gry looked he could tell that she hadn't noticed the wound on her wrist. Maybe, she had gotten it in the Hallway and was still unaware.

"Okay, first of all, we will give a warm welcome to the two new students," Eric gestured his hands to the two teens beside him.

One was hunched inwards with his hands nervously tapping his jeans while the other smaller teen was looking from side to side to the whole classroom as if gauging the atmosphere and dynamics already.

Lenus smiled towards the teens as he covertly moved his hands on top of Gry's wrist. Gry only gave him a pleasant smile as she folded her other hand on top of his.

"They are Magne and Laurits Seier!" Eric introduced them with all the fanfare of that one used when introducing celebrities just as a small almost unnoticeable beam of pure blue light caressed Gry's scratched wrist.

"Will you say something about yourselves, boys?" Eric urged them on.

Gry turned towards Lenus questioningly as he tugged her hands and Lenus leaned towards her to softly whisper, "Did you hurt yourself while coming here?"

Gry looked down towards her wrist where Lenus was gesturing towards, to see faint reddishness. If Lenus hadn't mentioned it, it would've been almost impossible to find.

The wound wasn't there at all. In fact, it was replaced with smooth unmarred albeit slight red skin.

"Guess I just bumped myself on the way here," Gry shrugged her shoulders as she whispered this and then turned her attention curiously to the two boys at the front.

"Well, they are brothers, but they are not twins," Eric awkwardly fumbled as he tried to explain. Lenus quietly unpacked a tissue from his jean pocket and swiped at his nose.

"Still, they will be in the same class," Eric tried to urge them to introduce themselves by making exaggerated hand motions. Lenus dabbed the tissue right below his nose and when he peered into the white tissue after bringing it up to his eyes he saw that it had a pinch of blood.

He groaned in his mind. He still needed more practice if he wanted to have less nosebleeds after using his powers.

"Well, I skipped a few years ahead, and Magne," the short black haired boy spoke up confidently from besides his brother,"Well, he's good at other things."

An awkward silence ensued, the taller boy seemed to have perceived it as his que and with an awkward pause he started as if he would rather be anywhere than in front of the class, "I have dyslexia."

Lenus could understand how uncomfortable it could be for some people to talk while being scrutinized by a room full of teens. Almost half a decade ago when he had first came in this town he shared the same sentiment.

Eric had finally realized that it was rather good as far introductions went because he said, "Okay, I think we'll start by finding some places for you, boys," he gestured to the seat in front of Gry and Lenus, "If one of you can sit next to Aicha,"

Lauritis rushed to the seat before his brother could even think of putting his feet forward, "There's just about space for me here."

Eric scanned the room full of teens and then clicked his tongue as he saw Isolde sitting in the back of the class with an empty seat beside her, "Magne, you can sit in the back by Isolde."

  
"Okay, then," Eric clapped his hands enthusiastically as he looked around the room for any discordance, "Let's pick up where we left off last time,"

Eric looked towards his desk trying to figure out what they had been studying before the weekend break. Eric was a bit scatterbrained during Monday's and most of the students let it slide because all teachers were like that in Monday's.

As Eric's eyes met Lenus' who accidently made eye contact with him, Eric pointed towards him.

Lenus winced, he didn't remember what they were studying, either.

Gry discreetly elbowed him and then gestured towards her notes, Lenus cleared his throat to buy time as he read Gry's messy writing, "We were talking about Asatru, the religion of the Vikings."

Eric nodded as his features scrunched in remembrance, he then thumbed a stack of papers and went to the seats of the new students, "You know what? Magne and Laurits, I'll give you some texts that maybe you can read for tomorrow. It's great if you can just finish this as homework for tomorrow!"

Eric then straightened up to start the lesson of the day, "Why is it so especially interesting to talk about the old Norse gods right here in Edda? Gry?"

Gry lowered her raised hand, "Because Edda was the last town in Norway to become Christian and to give up faith in the Norse gods."

Eric gave her an approving glance and a pleased nod, "Yes! In a way, you can say that it happened right here," he went towards the board and wrote in bold letters 'Ragnarok'.

He then continued his lesson, 'Ragnarok - The end of the world. The final clash between the gods and the giants."

Lenus didn't miss the smug look on Fjor's face even if he tried. He had always noticed that Fjor was particularly eager when the class talked about Norse mythology, especially Giants.

"The gods represented order, and the giants, chaos. The balance was maintained by the battle between the two. But the gods were betrayed and died, and the fate of the giants is unknown," Eric said with a flush on his face, "Kind of exciting."

Lenus didn't miss that the Jutul twins were the most excited.

_ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _

**Hello, guys and welcome to the first chapter of Lenus Epione.**

**Honestly, I had this stuck in my head for a while and I wanted to try my hand at a poly relationship so I thought why not!**

**Unfortunately, the updates of all of my fics will be pushed back a little because I have online exams coming up at the end of this month 😭.**

**I'll still try to write some chapters before that. But, really I seem to have caught some writers block** **and** **I've been reading Chinese novels like crazy and I have a whole lot of classes too so I have to just hope for regular and good chapters!**

_**Thoughts? Like it? Hate it? Haven't formed an opinion yet? Let me know!** _


End file.
